


Just Wait (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [77]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe isn’t the man you fell in love with. Not anymore. He’s changed and you can’t take it anymore. This is his last effort of trying to get you to stay. Inspired by Maroon 5′s “Wait”.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Just Wait (Modern AU)

Poe anxiously stepped towards the reception venue where your cousin’s wedding was held. He was invited, but had been revoked after you two split up. 

He walked into the hall and the first person he saw was your mother. She glared at him and he gulped. He moved quickly trying to look for you at every table. You were by the dancefloor, talking to the newlyweds. You felt eyes on you, so you turned towards Poe’s direction. He noted the teal dress you were wearing. HE’s never seen you wear teal before.

You said a few more words to your cousins and then turned around, walking away. Poe immediately started following you, “Wait! Y/N!” You can only go so fast in heels, so he managed to catch you, “Wait, Y/N. Please!”

“Let go of me, Poe!”

“Can you turn around, please?”

“No! You shouldn’t even be here! Why the hell are you here?!”

“I wanna work this out! Can we work this out, Y/N?”

You managed to yank your wrist out of his hold and you stumbled back from him. You faced him, your eyes watering and filled with hurt, “Just..lemme apologize. I’ll make up for everything. I love you, Y/N. I’m begging you, please, don’t leave me.”

Anger filled your body. You pushed Poe making him stumble back, “Fuck you, Poe! Fuck! You! You have no right!”

“I want to be with you, Y/N!”

“Bullshit!” you screamed, “If you wanted to be with me, why did you cheat on me?! Huh?! All those times you said you were working late, you were off with other people! It’s all bullshit! All you say is bullshit!”

“But they didn’t mean anything! You! You mean everything to me! Please!”

You shook your head. You were full on crying now and were red in the face, “No! You don’t get it! You hurt me, Poe! You ripped my heart out and fucking stomped it!”

Poe was breathing hard, his chest heavy, “I’m begging you, Y/N. Just-” You turned on your heel and began walking away from him, “Just wait! Y/N! I don’t wanna lose you!”

You whipped back around, “You already did.” You continued your way, not looking back. And right there, Poe unraveling. He fucked up. And now he lost you.


End file.
